


Plaything

by Flosscandies



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/F, Impregnation, Mommy Kink, No actual gendered terms are used for reader, Reader has a vagina, Trans Female Character, character x reader, dubcon, oh and you soend a lot of time with her breasts, shes so tall, uhhh basically you get captured and Lady Dimitrescu has her way with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Lady Dimitrescu has captured you, needing you to fulfill something she cannot achieve on her own; creating more vampires, sisters to her daughters.  It's not like you can say no.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu/reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 343





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Dimitrescu; exists  
> Me; t-titties

Lady Dimitrescu hovered over you, thighs straddling your waist. The brim of her hat was angled, giving a dramatic shading over her eyes that glowed yellow in the darkness. You couldn't turn away, not without her claw-like nails cutting into your neck, but you had a suspicion that even without them there you still would be unable to avert your gaze.

"Well, well," Lady Dimitrescu purred out, her nails trailing up from the side of your neck until they rested against your cheek, stroking it slowly, "what a tasty morsel we have here."

You tried to pull away, but her weight against your hips held you down. You were nothing more than a toy to her as she moved your head from side to side, looking you over as though checking for any imperfections.

"You will have to do," she said, her accent thick. You could only shiver in fear, the taste of cotton filling your mouth to the point you were unable to speak. Not even a whimper escaped you as you were pulled up into a sitting position, the tall- incredibly so- vampire still straddling your lap. You were eye level with her breasts, and although you knew that fear should be consuming you, a reddening blush couldn't help but spread across your face.

One of her broad hands rested against your back, her claws having retracted into a more human-like appearance. Briefly, you tore your eyes from the large breasts in front of you that took up much of your vision to glance around the room. Three other vampires dressed in black stood obediently against the walls, dried and fresh blood smeared across their lips and chins. They did not appear as refined as Lady Dimitrescu, but you couldn't help but notice a resemblance between them.

"Do not pay them any mind, my dear," the Lady said, pushing against your back to bring you closer against her chest. You tried to pull back, deeply disturbed by her breasts pressing up against your face. It wasn't something that you found yourself minding, in fact, if you were given the chance, you would have buried your face deeper into her breasts. The fact that you wanted it, even, had you disturbed to a degree.

Did this creature put a spell on you? Did she cast something upon you to make you relax in her presence as time went on?

No, she couldn't have. She was a vampire, not a witch, and whatever attraction you felt was entirely there on your own accord. 

"What-" you spoke, voice hoarse as though you had been screaming for a while, although you could not remember much up until this moment, "what do you want with me?"

She laughed, her whole body shaking as she tilted her head back. Her breasts jostled against your face, and a whimper escaped your lips, hands finding purchase against her wide hips. You couldn't help the way you held onto her, burying your face deeper against her breasts. Fear had finally wormed its way through your veins, and your blood ran cold as she laughed and laughed and _laughed_. 

Pressing closer against her, being smothered in her breasts, wasn't a way you should have expressed your fear. You should have pulled away, screamed, begged to be let free, and maybe even cried. Not get comfortable with the woman who had captured you. 

"My darling," she cooed, fingers running through your hair. You could barely breathe, whether it was from your soul encompassing fear, or her breasts pressing up against your face, you didn't know.

"Us vampires live in seclusion, we hardly ever run into another of our kind. And the turning process is…" a momentary pause as Lady Dimitrescu looked down at you, making sure you were listening, "messy to say the least."

You shivered against her, feeling her fingers rub against the nape of your neck, lulling you into a false sense of comfort as she continued to speak. However, you could barely hear her, your ears ringing with white noise that drowned out everything around you. You couldn't even hear the other vampires who looked between one another, mouths stretched wide in a smile, revealing their gleaming fangs that had you momentarily wonder what it was like to feel them against your neck. Drinking the blood from your body as you writhed beneath them.

"So what do you say?" Lady Dimitrescu asked, lifting your head by your chin. Immediately you missed the warmth of her breasts pressed flush against your face. You tried holding her gaze, your brain searching for any clues as to what she had asked you, but the softness of her breath against your lips, and the bruising grip she had on your face, had your eyes glossing over, a faint bloom of pleasure making itself known deep in your gut. So instead of answering, you gazed up at her dumbly, causing her to grin, revealing her own large fangs that could easily puncture their way through your neck.

"Oh my. It looks as though you haven't been paying attention, darling," she purred, tracing your jaw with a clawed finger. It was so long, and briefly, you were terrified of it coming close to your eye, cutting deep into it and forcing you out of this pleasurable trace you've found yourself in ever since Lady Dimitrescu had captured you.

"Now, daughters," she continued, looking over at the three other vampires dressed in black who appeared to have been giggling like young school girls, "can one of you repeat what mommy dearest was saying?"

You swayed in her grip, being forced to look over at the other vampires, whose grins were sickening to look at, especially with the gore decorating their faces. One of them stepped forward, and briefly, you once again noticed the resemblance between her and Lady Dimitrescu. Perhaps they were really her daughters after all, but that made no sense. They were vampires, they could not reproduce-

The other vampire came to crouch down in front of you, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear as she looked you over. It looked as though she was examining you- the warmth in which Lady Dimitrescu had done so with was completely absent within her daughter. 

"Mother dear wants you to give her more daughters. More vampires to raise and bring hell upon this Earth."

Her breath was rotten as she spoke, as though she had been feasting on a week old carcass on the side of the road. It had you trying to recoil, and once again you almost missed what she said. This time, however, you were able to catch on. No longer worried about the rotting smell coming from one of the Lady's daughters, and instead solely focused on her words.

"More… Vampires?" You croaked out, causing the daughter to rear back and laugh. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see a fond smile pass over Lady Dimitrescu's features as she watched her daughter cackle like a madwoman, the other two grinning as they watched. Instinctively you tried pulling away from the Lady's hold on your body, but her grip was like iron as she held you in place.

"Yes darling," she purred, pulling you somehow even closer. Her daughter still cackled madly in the background as you looked up at her in fear. More vampires… More of these hellish creatures that could so easily have all of humanity under their thumb… The thought alone terrified you, but with Lady Dimitrescu's claws running through your hair, scratching against your scalp with surprising gentleness, you couldn't help but think of becoming her personal plaything. Someone she only kept around to fuck. To use.

To make more vampires with.

"Oh how lovely you will look with my babies inside you," Lady Dimitrescu said, adjusting your position so that now you were straddling her lap. Already you could feel a hardness pressed between your legs, and your gaze dropped for a moment, staring down at the sizable bulge that you had somehow ignored up until this point. 

"Please," you begged, unsure if you wanted her to fuck you and make good on her promise to fill you up with more vampires, or if you wanted to be set free, to leave this place and return home. 

She continued running a clawed hand through your hair, a separate gloved hand coming down to hike up her pretty white dress. She was bare beneath the cloth, no briefs or any other kind of underwear to conceal her massive cock. And massive it was- longer than your forearm- over a foot long. It made sense for it to be so large, especially with how tall she was, but you _knew_ it would be an impossible fit inside of you.

"That-" you stuttered, unable to tear your gaze away from her throbbing cock, "That's not… going to fit."

The hand in your hair pressed against your head, pushing you down into the warm comforts of her breasts. You shuddered, squeezing your eyes shut as you felt her dick nudge against your stomach. A wave of arousal made itself known between your legs then, and briefly, you wondered how it would feel to have all of her inside you. Filling you up until you were thoroughly claimed by her, carrying her spawn. 

You couldn't help but rock your hips against her lap at the thought, a fresh trail of arousal dripping from between your legs. Lady Dimitrescu noticed almost immediately, her glowing yellow eyes honing in at the juncture between your thighs. 

Her hand left your head, but you didn't feel inclined to leave the warm comforts of her breasts. Both hands now we're on your hips, slowly lifting you up so that she could remove your clothes on your lower body. The air in the room was cold against your bare flesh, goosebumps prickling your skin as the frozen air seemed to glide against your soaked folds. The only thing warm was the heat coming from her aroused cock, twitching with want against your now bared thigh.

"Oh sweetheart," Lady Dimitrescu purred, lining herself up so that the tip of her cock pressed against your entrance ever so slightly. Already you arched your back at the sudden fullness, and it had barely even sunk an inch inside of you.

"Mommy will make sure it fits."

There was pressure against your hips as Lady Dimitrescu pushed you down onto her erection, stars blooming behind your closed eyes. It was too much, the fullness inside you growing as you were slowly lowered down onto something that shouldn't have fit into any normal human. Still, you felt like you were being torn in half by the sheer girth of the vampire's cock, forcing you to grit your teeth at the uncomfortable process. 

A faint feeling in the back of your mind told you not to be a coward. To help Lady Dimitrescu fit all of her throbbing cock inside of you. To let her use you as nothing more than a fleshlight, and fill you up with more vampire spawn, sisters for her daughters. 

You couldn't even be afraid of that all-consuming feeling inside you, and soon you were helping Lady Dimitrescu push deeper inside you. Rocking against her cock forced a stuttered gasp full of surprise from her lips, her hips jolting upward in answer. That stole your breath away, feeling the sheer power behind her hips, how she could so easily fit into you by shoving her entire cock inside your tight cunt with little care for your comfort. But she did care for your comfort, the knowledge of that sending a flutter of affection to warm your chest. 

"Mommy," you murmured against her breasts, reaching down between your legs to stroke along her shaft, your arousal dripping down around it, helping to create a lube that would make her passage easier, "I want you. I want to make more vampires for you."

You couldn't tell if Lady Dimitrescu heard you, but you supposed it didn't matter, she was going to do this whether or not you wanted it, and after a few more moments of the painful stretch and fullness of her cock sinking deep inside of you, it seemed to stop. The fullness was still there, yes, but the pain of inch after inch pushing its way inside you was no longer there.

"Look at you," she murmured, and you shuddered, "taking it all so well."

The pride you felt upon taking all of her cock inside you was short-lived, her hands helping you off her cock momentarily before pushing you back down, filling you up again and again and _again_. Each time she bottomed out inside you, you couldn't help but moan. Your eyes squeezed shut, rocking against her cock as she fucked you with more care than you thought possible. 

You pressed a kiss to the swell of her breast, whimpering as you felt the tip of her cock nudge up against your front wall. You could feel how it created a bulge in your abdomen, and when you placed a hand down against your stomach, you could feel her thick length working inside you. That was too much to bear, and before long you were coming, squeezing down tight against Lady Dimitrescu as your arousal dripped down her cock. Your back arched, pressing you more into the softness of her chest, and had your ears not been ringing with white noise, you would've heard her daughters giggling behind you at the show you seemed to have put on. 

Your orgasm was short-lived, the pleasure coursing through your veins dispersing into syrupy heaviness as exhaustion crept through you. Yet Lady Dimitrescu was far from done, having patiently waited out your orgasm before once again working you against her massive cock. That forced a yelp from you, the intense stretch no longer a dull pain that your arousal could ignore. You pitched forward, feeling sharp claws grip against your ass, kneading it gently as Lady Dimitrescu continued to fuck you.

"Please," you stuttered out, unsure of what you were saying. It was too much too soon, even if she was being far from rough with you. Your cunt ached from the burning stretch and the oversensitivity of having her inside you after your orgasm.

"I can't… not again," you could hear her laugh above you as you spoke. Tears welled up in your eyes, trying to pull away from the rawness inside you. Everything hurt, and her nails against your ass forced your cunt to clench down weakly against her, muscles too stretched beyond comfort to do anything more.

Lady Dimitrescu looked down upon you, smiling wickedly, fangs long and sharp enough to rip your throat out, "you will come again, sweetheart. And you will beg me to fill you up even further, is that understood?"

Your mouth was dry, fat tears running down your cheeks as you looked up at her. You knew you couldn't tell her no, and although you wanted to, it would be unwise for your safety. So instead you nodded, drool spilling down the corners of your mouth as she picked up the pace of her fucking. She pushed up inside you until you saw stars, pulling out nearly all the way and letting you adjust to the sensation of being empty once again before hilting herself inside with a harsh and deep push.

"F-Fuck," you cried out, Lady Dimitrescu's cock twitching inside you as her thrusts transitioned over into something rougher. Something hard enough that you knew you were going to be bruised for days on end.

"Mommy, please," you whined out, feeling a familiar arousal building between your legs along with the constant pressure and pain from her cock. You couldn't help but once again drip down her throbbing length, arousal spilling against the soft white fabric of her dress. "Let me come again… let me have your babies."

Lady Dimitrescu shuddered against you, and when you looked up at her face, you could see how her lips were parted, eyes rolled back in a blissful expression. Her cock was buried as deep as it could possibly fit inside you, and a sharp throb let you know she was coming. Not like you couldn't feel the warmth that spilled deep inside of you, filling you up. 

She groaned a deep guttural sound as another throb ran up her length, followed by another wave of her cum spilling forth inside of you. Your eyes were crossed at this point, drool spilling from your mouth as you were hung in a state of suspended bliss. You were coming a second time, squeezing around her cock, asking for more of her cum as though she hadn't just thoroughly filled you up twice over. 

You could feel some of her cum seeping from the juncture between your thighs, running down her cock in rivets and spilling helplessly against the ground. Your body twitched, unused to how much pleasure was coursing through it, and before long you could feel a hand leave your ass, coming up to stroke against your hair lovingly.

"Amazing," Lady Dimitrescu murmured, "you did so good for mommy."

Unable to speak, you could only nod, leaning into her touch. You were so full. Full from her cock that was still inside you, and full from her cum that would undoubtedly spill against the ground once she pulled out. You closed your eyes, enjoying the sensation of her petting you, the fear you felt earlier was no more, only a sensation of bliss and adoration remained.

"But sweetheart," Lady Dimitrescu continued, and you hummed in acknowledgment against the swell of her breasts, "once is not enough."

That forced you to open your eyes once again, feeling how she shifted inside you, still hard and ready for more. Protesting would be futile, so you relaxed, allowing Lady Dimitrescu to take full control once again.

"Yes, mommy."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @flosscandies if you wanna see horny tweets and me posting potential new fic ideas


End file.
